


Emily's Swan Song

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Sebastian's Time in Portia [2]
Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game), Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Dolly (My Time At Portia) Is Evil, F/M, Mint (My Time At Portia) & Sebastian (Stardew Valley) Are Same Character, One-Sided Emily (My Time At Portia)/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Robin (Stardew Valley)'s Portia Workshop, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Emily loves Portia except for the lack of dating options. One day, a new builder shows up at the old workshop.
Relationships: Emily (My Time At Portia)/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Series: Sebastian's Time in Portia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886188
Kudos: 2
Collections: (World) Time in Portia/Stardew Valley, Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest





	Emily's Swan Song

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Stardew Valley or My Time At Portia. This is a spin off of Sebastian's Time at Portia which tells of Sebastian showing up in Portia from Emily's POV. Despite the fact her crush is unrequited in the series, it was hard to resist writing this one-shot.

**Prologue Days – Saturday, February 27**

Life in Portia remained dull compared to life in the in the city of Atara, yet Emily felt she wouldn’t change her life in Portia for anything in the world – well, almost anything.

Growing up, she found herself growing fonder of her time spent on the farm during the summer months when school let out, yet she also cherished the friendships she made while attending school in Atara; her friends during elementary school found her summer trips exotic due to never leaving the big city and wanting some kind of adventure themselves, particularly when Emily regaled them with tales of her grandfather’s trips into the ruins searching for relics.

“I’m going to be an adventurer too one day,” she’d loudly proclaim with all eyes on her.

Of course, over the years the admiration for her countryside trips and her zeal for adventuring diminished, but she and her friends found themselves moving on because life got in the way. Some ended up attending the university high school while she remained at the local one for her area, nor did her friends understand the charm of fresh meat and vegetables along with the fresh air. The fact Portia didn’t have any kind of internet set up along with the preference for e-mail communication led to further disconnect once she moved to Portia full time, yet she still remembered the words which triggered the event.

An incident occurred regarding her grandmother.

She never learned the exact details regarding the event beyond the fact said the incident led to Sophie’s adult children meeting at the home of Emily’s parents to discuss what they needed to do. The grandchildren weren’t included in the discussion yet some still came with their parents. More importantly, she remembered her mother saying, “What are we going to do about your mother?”

“It’s not as if we can drop everything and go take care of her, but everyone else in the family has a life away from the farm, not to mention all of the grandchildren have their own dreams and aspirations for the future.”

Except of course Emily.

Most days she didn’t begrudge the decision, given the fact she really didn’t have any future plans like the other grandchildren; if someone asked, she would have freely said yes giving how much she loved her grandmother and getting her hands dirty with farm soil.

Some days she did.

The attitude of Emily not having any dreams or aspirations when she’d not yet graduated high school thus making her the one and only considered option honestly sucked. Finishing up her high school education remotely with the help of the local teacher meant leaving behind all of her friends in Atara along with some thinking she’d completely dropped out. She missed seeing the current fashions she discussed with Sonia and Antoine up close and personal along with many other things.

The big kicker – dating options.

Even her friends in Portia felt the same way, yet days when she longed for a nice relationship like her grandmother and grandfather’s, or the one she saw with Mars and Carol along with thoughts regarding raising a future generation on the farm left her feeling down in the dumps, but today proved one such day. Emily let out a sigh, leaning against the table with her elbows while her cheeks rested in the palms of her hands, her garden salad remaining uneaten in front of her.

“Something the matter.”

“Just lamenting the lack of potential bachelors here in Portia,” Emily muttered, her eyes remaining unfocused. “Not that you wouldn’t make a great spouse Antoine, but you’re like family.”

“Aw. That’s sweet of you.”

“Well, I’m still waiting for some rich bachelor to ride into town and sweep me off my feet.”

“Tourists never stay around long.” Emily let out a sigh. “And nobody new has come since Alice and her brother moved here, and that’s been a while. Well, except perhaps Mei?”

“I so want to give that girl – Alice – a makeover to bring out some of that natural cuteness, but she’s absolutely the shiest thing I’ve ever met.”

Sonia let out a sigh. “Yeah, you’re right. The chances of someone new moving here is definitely slim, but a girl can dream.”

**Day Two – Tuesday, March 2**

Sometimes dreams become reality.

She walked by the old, worn down workshop many times never thinking of the place outside of being a local landmark existing in her earliest memories, yet she never remembered anyone using said workshop whenever she visited Portia during the summer months. Every so often she saw Dolly and Molly sneaking in underneath through the worn-out flooring, yet never did push the issue. Outside of that, nothing ever happened.

Today she found herself running late in leaving the Round Table, otherwise, she might not have run into the person entering the place. In fact, she’d at first thought the person dressed all in black the usual tourist until the headed through the gate at the workshop and towards the front door to unlock the place. She found herself stopping, turning towards the young man. “Oh. You’re not a tourist. There’s not been anybody in this place since before I moved here with my grandmother. Not unless you count the girls sneaking in.”

He seemed shy, given the fact he barely turned to look at her, but then – “Weren’t you running late.”

“Oh. Yes.” She’d almost forgotten she needed to feed the chickens and ducks, telling him as much before letting him know how nice having a new neighbor was. “Anyways, see you later. Maybe I could introduce you to some of the townspeople,” she said before scurrying away. A smile spread across her face. “ _Then maybe I can get to know you better._ ” After all, the brief glance of his face when he turned to look at her – she found him rather cute.

Later, she found herself sitting with her grandmother. “Someone’s moved into the workshop granny.”

Sophie barely moved, yet she still responded. “Oh?”

“It’s a boy.”

“A boy. What color hair?”

“Color?” Emily stopped, thinking back to the boy’s hair and eye color. “His hair is black and his eyes are a rather dark color.”

“Must be that child.”

“That child?” Emily waited, hoping her grandmother might give some kind of response, yet she said nothing. She simply continued drinking her glass of water in a rather content manner. The usual blissfulness from her grandmother made Emily let out a sigh, her body leaning back in the chair while her mind wandered regarding the strange, dark-featured stranger; she wished her grandmother would be more specific regarding the details.

“I’ll make a pumpkin pie tonight and tomorrow you can take it over to him.”

“Really? That would be amazing.” Emily sucked in a deep breath, her excitement regarding the young man who moved into the workshop growing. She let out a slight squeal, hugging herself as she did so. Her grandmother didn’t react, apparently not noticing her granddaughter’s excitement.

**Day 3 – Wednesday, March 3**

The smell of pumpkin pie lingered in the kitchen area of the small farm; Emily took in the smell, delighted at the thought of bringing the young man she met the other day the pumpkin pie. Taking a deep breath and looking at her grandmother and the old woman’s smile, she headed out the front door and across the path to the small workshop, taking a deep breath.

She saw the door to the workshop opening and quickened her pace, not wanting to miss the chance of giving the young man the pie. He didn’t notice her until they’d both arrived at his front gate, his eyes blinking in surprise at seeing her approach. “Uh…”

“We met last night, remember?” Emily attempted putting on her best smile, her heart beating fast as she took him in more now that he faced her instead of facing away; she wasn’t alone in looking him over as he did the same.

The young man in front of her still dressed in black, but getting a closer look at his face, Emily found herself unable to deny the fact she found him quite cute. There also seemed something familiar about him which she couldn’t quite place, particularly around the eyes which were just as dark as she thought. He strangely seemed nervous, but for a brief moment, she thought she saw a slight tinge on his cheeks. “Um…”

She then realized she didn’t know her name – no, she knew she didn’t know his name when she approached him, but then said something which felt as if her words were bumbling out, particularly with the reply he followed up with. “I guess I shouldn’t expect you to remember my name from the night before. I mean, I don’t remember yours.”

“I didn’t say.”

“Well…” Those words caught her off guard. “ _I should have remembered that. No, I should have asked for his name._ ” She held out her hand, hoping to rectify the situation. “I’m Emily.”

He looked down at her hand and said,” Sebastian. My name’s Sebastian.”

He held out her hand and she shook it enthusiastically, still holding onto the pumpkin pie in the other hand. “Anyways, I’ve brought by one of my Grandma Sophie’s pumpkin pies. They’re really good. The best…”

“I already know.”

“You already know?”

“I… uh.”

“You’ve been to Portia before? I mean, you don’t look much older than me.”

“Um… this is…”

“Oh. Sorry.” She felt rather awkward, realizing she should have realized as much when her grandmother decides the night before to make the pie for the young man; her grandmother obviously already knew Sebastian. “Anyways, I hope to see you around.” She took off then, hurrying towards the round table. Today, after all, was one of those days she met up with her friends. She let out a deep sigh, thinking to herself. “ _Well, I guess that wasn’t so bad, was it? He is awfully cute though._ ”

“Earth to Em. What are you thinking?”

Emily let out a sigh upon hearing Sonia’s voice, not paying her salad any attention. “A guy moved into the workshop. He’s actually quite dreamy.”

“Really” Sonia of course sounded interested. “Well, you saw him first, so you definitely have dibs. Still. Spill!”

“Yes, spill.” Antoine was equally excited.

“His name’s Sebastian. He has dark hair, dark eyes, and dresses all in black. He’s probably a little shorter than the guys from the Civil Corps – not including Sam in that, thin in frame – can’t tell how much muscle is there yet. His eyes are dreamy. Smooth forehead, narrow nose, soft facial features, lips I want to kiss.” Emily let out a sigh, then startled. She looked her friends in the eye. “Please, please don’t tell him I said that!”

Sonia smirked while Antoine chuckled into his drink before saying, “Of course not. That would be cruel to both of you.” He then followed up with, “You should maybe invite him to join us.

**Day 6 – Saturday, March 6**

She didn’t see Sebastian again until Saturday.

More specifically, she showed up at the workshop, completely planning on following through with Antoine’s suggestion by inviting Sebastian to join them that very day, but she’d also thought of having him work on a specific craft recipe so she might have an excuse.

She’d not expected him to open up the door, empty pumpkin pie pan in his hands, making her think he was headed over to the farm in order that he might return the pan, which honestly delighted her, making a smile spread across her face. “Good morning. I see you’ve finished the pumpkin pie I brought over.”

“Uh… yes?” He seemed a bit nervous, almost as if he felt guilty for coming over.

“So…” She spoke with excitement, rattling off about the crafting recipe. “So, I recently got a new craft recipe. It's for this planter, but I'm not sure how it will work out. Since you're a builder, I was wondering if you might build and test it out for me? I have the recipe along with some fertilizer and seeds for you to use."

“I…” The way his cheeks heated up ever so slightly delighted her, but then…

“Emily and Sebastian sitting…”

Tilting her head slightly so she might peer in, she interrupted whichever of the two triplets was singing the song. “What are Molly and Dolly doing here?”

The two girls ran out, giggling as they went, making Emily exasperated. She didn’t realize Sebastian hadn’t given her an answer when he said, “Sure,” followed by, “I’ll take on the project.”

In her excitement, she let out a soft laugh while he glanced around nervously, the corners of his mouth attempting to twist into a smile. "That's wonderful. Also, would you like to come and hang out with my friends this afternoon at the Round Table? We typically meet at two o'clock on Wednesday and Saturday every week."

“I – rain check.”

"Oh. I guess you're still kind of busy getting settled in then. See you later!” Emily hurried off, excited to tell her friends after taking the pie tin from him, already thinking about asking her grandmother to make another pumpkin pie for Sebastian.

“So, did you ask him?” Sonia asked. “If he’ll join us.”

“He took a rain check.” Emily leaned into the table. “He’s definitely a dream.”

“I’ve not seen him…”

“I have.” Antoine piped up. “And yes. Sebastian is _a_ dream and a lot of yum. A bit of a shy thing, he is.”

“Oh?” One of Sonia’s eyebrows shot up. “I would have thought otherwise, given the fact Emily told us he dresses in black like he does.”

“I think he does that because he doesn’t want to be noticed. There is…” Antoine paused, frowning, something he rarely did.

“What?”

“Something familiar about him I can’t place.”

“Oh. I was thinking that as well.”

‘Oh, oh.” Sonia’s smile deepened. “Interesting.”

She then remembered running into Dolly and Molly. “Oh. Speaking of interesting. When I went over there, Molly and Dolly where there?”

“Oh?” Antoine chuckled. “Were a couple of our local miscreants bothering our new builder?”

A blush spread across Emily’s cheeks, remembering the song. “You might say that.”

“Polly’s also interested in him. I mean, apparently, he attended the high school program for the University of Atara.”

Emily’s throat tightened, remembering how some of her friends ended up attending the high school program. “Oh. Wow.”

“Wow?” Sonia frowned. “Is that a big deal? I mean, I’ve not really looked into the educational parts of the places I want to eventually visit, so…”

“Oh, yes.” Antoine nodded his head. “You get in either because your parents are rich or because you’re just that smart. Apparently, he’s that smart, otherwise, our Polly wouldn’t be going gaga over him, now would she.”

“Wow.” Emily let her mind process the news. Sebastian, in her mind, seemed perfect. She didn’t think there was a single person in the world who would argue otherwise.

The fact Antoine suddenly said in a sing-song voice, “Oh, and I put in a good word for you when he stopped by just before I came over here.” He clicked her tongue. “And getting him to work on a project for you. Smart.”

Emily’s face reddened slightly, a smile spreading across her face.

**Day 7 – Sunday, March 7**

Of course, her grandmother wholeheartedly agreed to make another pumpkin pie for her darling. “ _Grandmother likes Sebastian as well, so that’s another bonus._ ”

She headed over, a spring in her step and a smile on her face. Gingerly, she knocked on the front door of the workshop, looking forward to seeing Sebastian’s face. Except, what greeted her wasn’t Sebastian’s face.

“Good morning!”

“Um…” Emily found herself looking down at Molly’s bright smile. She didn’t know what to think, wondering why Sebastian kept letting the girls into his place, her smile faltering.

From the other side of the bed in the small room, she heard the words, “Can my day get any worse?”

Emily’s head darted up from looking at Molly’s face and focused on the bed where Dolly staked her territory. Sebastian, she thought, was on the other side, but she couldn’t help saying, “Wait. So they’re not supposed to be here?”

Dolly turned and looked at her, glaring. “Wait? What do you mean we’re not supposed to be here? We’re right where we’re supposed to be.”

“Yeah,” Molly interjected. “It’s not our fault he didn’t leave the door unlocked. Plus, this was our place before he decided to go and repair the holes.”

She took a deep breath, feeling bad for Sebastian. “So, this may just be me, but I don’t think you two should be coming in here without Sebastian’s permission.”

“His name’s Mint.”

Her eyes blinked, confused regarding where they got that idea from, and thus asked.

“Ms. Lucy.”

“Still, I think you two should go.” Emily felt rather uncomfortable, her mind worrying how Sebastian felt with the girls intruding on his home, and then…

Molly said, "But I want pie. There weren't any nice snacks as there was yesterday, and you brought another pie."

The realization hit that Sebastian _hadn’t_ finished the pumpkin pie on his own, but – yeah, the situation made her feel nervous. "You shouldn't eat other people's food without permission, but aren't you normally not getting in trouble like Dolly is? What's your mother going to say when she hears what the two of you have been up to?"

"Oh, please don't tell mom Emily. I promise I'll be good from now on."

"Well. Alright. I'll think about it if you'll head on out and take Dolly with you." Except, she definitely planned on telling their mother; something told her that maybe, just maybe she shouldn’t trust Molly or Dolly’s word on this one. Still…

"Okay. Come on Dolly." It got the two to leave, although Dolly protested and started singing the song again. Emily claimed she didn’t know _what_ Dolly was talking about yet knew _exactly_ what she was talking about. Once they were good and gone, Sebastian pulled himself up from the other side of the bed and…

Emily felt a blush spread across her cheeks as she took in the sight of Sebastian still dressed in the clothing he slept in, a tank and shorts combo which revealed well-formed biceps on his light frame. She turned away slightly. “Um, you’re not dressed like you were yesterday!”

"I kind of just collapsed into bed the night before, so technically I'd…" He then followed up with, "I… um, this is kind of awkward. I mean…"

"Okay. I'll just take this into the kitchen for you, but granny is glad you enjoyed the pie. I won't tell her Molly and Dolly ate it up."

"I did eat some." In the back of her mind, it sounded as if Sebastian seemed upset at the idea of anyone think he didn’t have any of her grandmother’s pie, let alone didn’t enjoy what he had eaten.

“Oh, well, that’s good.” In the kitchen, she saw the door which led into what she assumed was the bathroom, meaning he’d have to change…

A slight blush spread across her face at the chance of perhaps getting to see him naked, but without his long sleeves and jeans, she couldn’t help but _like_ what she saw. Of course, seeing him naked just didn’t seem polite. She waited outside in time for him to step out with a cigarette, but he startled, almost as if he’d expected her not to be out there. “

“ _Maybe he hoped I’d be out there,_ ” Emily thought wistfully. She remembered seeing the computer and tried starting up some small talk regarding only to learn it didn’t work, but then he admitted he didn’t think she’d be there right before also learning _Samantha_ broke his computer. In the back of her mind, it surprised her that Sebastian actually called Sam _that_ of all things, but it seemed like the computer thing was a sore spot to him.

She also learned it was his mother’s property, but the idea of him doing something wrong – he even admitted it felt that way, made her heart flutter. He seemed super cool because of that, the smoking and the fact he _used_ to do computer work. She felt nervous around him, her mind racing, still mentally trying to imagine him naked through the entire conversation despite the fact he’d put clothing on which showed _less_ skin. For some reason, that made her mentally want to visually undress him even more

Eventually, she decided it was best to go and talk to Carol regarding the behavior of two of her daughters, hopefully without them overhearing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Blackest Feather: Crushed Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005057) by [Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari)




End file.
